Der Fahrer
Der Fahrer ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die vom Malibu Club in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören des ersten Teils hier klicken (im "Büro" des Malibu Clubs: Tommy Vercetti schaut auf die Tanzfläche runter. Im Hintergrund sitzen Phil Cassidy und Ken Rosenberg auf den Sofas) * Tommy Vercetti: Langsam fügt sich alles sehr schön zusammen hier. * Ken Rosenberg (beschwingt):' Was ist der Plan, Tommy? Was geht ab, Amigo? ''(Tommy dreht sich kurz zu ihm um) * '''Tommy: Der Plan ist, dass du dich wie ein Vollidiot benimmst. (Cassidy kann über diese Zurechtweisung nur dreckig grinsen) * Tommy: Wir brauchen einen Fahrer. (Rosenberg steht sofort auf) * Ken: Tommy, ich mach's. Ich kann fahren. (Cassidy lacht, steht ebenfalls auf und stupst Rosenberg zurück auf dessen Sofa) * Phil Cassidy: Nimm Hilary, Boss, nicht diesen Labersack von einem Rechtsverdreher. (er geht zu Tommy) * Phil: Hilary ist der Beste. So schnell wie den hast noch keinen fahren sehen. Ich ruf ihn mal an. (während er mit seinem riesigen, antennenbestückten 80er-Jahre-Funktelefon telefoniert, wandert er im Raum auf und ab) * Phil: Hey, Hil, hier Phil. Wie läuft's? Nein, sag nichts. Dazu haben wir später Zeit. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Ich hab hier einen Typ aus dem Norden. (lacht) Nein, ich glaub, er war nicht beim Militär. Aber er braucht einen Fahrer. Für einen Job. Okay, verstehe. (er unterbricht die Verbindung und stellt das Telefon ab) * Tommy: Was hat er gesagt? * Phil: Er macht's. Kein Problem. (Rosenberg kommt wieder von Sofa hoch) * Phil: Na ja, ein kleines vielleicht: Er leidet unter Verlustängsten. Er arbeitet anscheinend nicht für Leute, die ihn nicht schlagen können. Hat was mit seiner Mutter zu tun. Jedenfalls will er erst ein Rennen gegen dich fahren. Er wartet draußen auf dich. (kurz darauf) * Tommy (im Selbstgespräch):' Verlustängste? So ein Freak! Warum kann ich zur Abwechslung nicht mal auf jemand Normalen stoßen? Zum Anhören des zweiten Teils hier klicken ''(kurz darauf, vor dem Club. Tommy beugt sich runter und schaut durchs Beifahrerfenster zu Hilary King ins Auto. Im Hintergrund hört man All Night long von den Mary Jane Girls) * '''Hilary King (schüchtern):' Bist du Tommy? Klar bist du Tommy, ich meine, wieso sollte sonst einer mit mir reden wollen? Okay. Das Ganze läuft so ab: Ich fahre für dich, WENN und NUR WENN du selbst anständig fährst. (weinerlich) Verlierst du mich, verzeih ich dir das nie. ''(sie starten das Rennen) * '''Polizeifunk: Illegales Straßenrennen bei Vice Point. An alle Einsatzkräfte. Straßenrennen sind verboten und illegal. (nachdem Tommy das Rennen gewonnen hat) * Hilary: Okay, ich fahre für dich. Aber bitte, behandle mich schlecht. (Hilary fährt weg) Mission thumb|328px|Sabre Turbo vs. SentinelHilary fährt einen Sabre Turbo, du selbst musst dich mit einem Sentinel begnügen. Das Rennen (17 Kontrollpunkte und ein Zielpunkt) startet gleich südlich des Malibu Clubs in Richtung Washington Beach. Beim vierten Checkpoint in Höhe des Polizeihauptquartiers bekommst du zu allem Übel auch noch ein Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Schlage Hilary und die Mission ist geschafft. Der Sentinel startet langsamer als der Sabre. Du kannst Hilary erst nach dem Polizeirevier einholen. Versuche, ihn auf dieser Geraden mit einem Abdrängmanöver aus der Bahn zu werfen und erobere schon hier die Führung. Du kannst aussteigen und dir einen schnelleren Wagen besorgen. Dies ist aber eine reine Zeitverschwendung und macht dir es schwerer, den Sabre Turbo einzuholen. Falls es dir nicht gelingen sollte, ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen, hast du noch die Chance, ihn vor dem Rafael's Shop abzufangen und gegen die Wand zu drücken. Er braucht eine Weile, um wieder anzufahren und so hast du die Chance, einen recht großen Vorsprung zu ergattern. Jedoch kann man den Wagen nicht zerstören. Im Weiteren geht es durch Ocean Beach, bei Rafael's links und gleich wieder rechts Richtung Pole Position Club und danach weiter an der Marina vorbei Richtung Einkaufszentrum, wo sich 2 Polizeiwagen auf der Uferstrasse quer stellen. Hast du diese umkurvt, geht es weiter Richtung Baustellen und Vice Point, bis du letztlich an der Pizza-Gaststätte zurück zum Zielmarker am Malibu-Club abbiegst. Kommst Du dort als Erster an, hast du das härteste Rennen dieses Spiels und damit die Mission bestanden und die Polizeisterne gehen weg. Unten wird dann deine Zeit eingeblendet. Tipp 1: Wenn man sich vor Antritt des Rennes ein 3-Sterne-Fahndungslevel holt, fährt Hilary meistens durch die Nagelbänder und ist so kein Gegner mehr für euch. Tipp 2: Wenn man die PC-Version des Spiels besitzt, kann man in der handling.cfg im data-Ordner mithilfe den Notepads ein bisschen am Sabre Turbo herumschrauben. Vorher sollte man aber noch eine Kopie erstellen, wenn man es wieder rückgängig machen möchte. Dazu nimmt man beispielsweise die Daten des Coaches, kopiert die Zeile, dann sucht man den sabretu, man löscht dessen Daten und fügt die Datenzeile des Coaches ein. Wenn man noch speichert, dann fährt Hilarys Wagen wie der Coach. Selbstverständlich kann man das auch auf die andere Art machen, sprich: Die Handlingzeile des Sentinel durch die eines deutlich schnelleren Wagens wie dem Infernus oder dem Cheetah ersetzen. Hilary wird noch an der Startlinie stehen, da ist der Sentinel schon an der nächsten Einbiegung. Trivia *Diese Mission nimmt Rennspiele wie die „Need for Speed“-Reihe aufs Korn: unfaire Kraftverhältnisse, kurvige Strecken sowie nervige und überstarke Polizisten. *In der Version 2.01 wurde das Lied in der Malibu-Club-Filmsequenz („In a big Country“ von Big Country, das auf keinem Radiosender zu hören war) durch Grandmaster Flashs „The Message“ ersetzt (läuft auf Wildstyle Pirate Radio). Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn du das Rennen gegen Hilary King verlierst. Kategorie:Vice-City-Missionen Kategorie:Malibu-Club-Missionen Kategorie:Straßenrennen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia